Merchandise
Pikmin Merchandise includes everything that is not included with the game itself. Pikmin Figurines Volume One The first of the three volumes. These contain three sets of three Pikmin (red, blue, or yellow) with Olimar, Louie, or The President included. There are three sets with red, white, and purple Pikmin in different stages. These include a Dwarf Red Bulborb in each set. There are also three sets with five Pikmin each, in different stages. Oddly, there are nine red Pikmin, and six of every other color. The Hocotactians used in this volume are also used in volume three. The rare secret figurine for this one is a Red Bulborb. The Pikmin in this volume are the same as the ones used in volume two. The figures are not made of the same material that is used in series 3. Volume Two Volume two has six of each Pikmin (two leaf, two bud, two flower), a Wogpole, and a Yellow Wollywog. Another set has the Dwarf Orange Bulborb, Dwarf Red Bulborb, and Snow Bulborb. The set of three Purples comes with a Bulborb Larva. The set of three Whites come with a Breadbug. The Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin sets come with three different stages of Bulbmin. Two secret figures are the regular Ship and a golden Ship. The figurines are the same as in Volume one, except instead of three Dwarf Red Bulborbs, there are many different creatures. These figurines are of the same material as series 1. Volume Three The three sets that contain three red, blue, or yellow Pikmin come with a Pellet Posy of the same color, instead of a Bulbmin as in volume two, or a Dwarf Red Bulborb as in volume one. As always, the set of five flower, bud, or leaf Pikmin don't come with anything. Purples and Whites come with Fiery Blowhog or Watery Blowhog. A set of Olimar, Louie, and President is also available, they are the same as the set from volume one. The three secret Items are the Onions. This volume looks much more organic than volumes 1 or 2. In 2014, Nintendo created Pikmin Holders, they come in a set of three, one for each of the pikmin stages. Leaf, Bud, and Flower. Finally, they also come in Red, Blue, and Yellow. Pikminjap figure.jpg|Volume 1. Dfgh.jpg|Series 1, 2, and 3 figures. Pikmin cvv.jpg Pikmin figurine 3.png|Volume 1. Pikmin figurine1.png|Volume 2. Pikmin figurine 2.png|Volume 3. 070616pikmin2.jpg Pikmin-collection.jpg|A large, near complete collection of Pikmin Figurines. Model collection.jpg The ship figurine.jpg|A Hocotate Ship figurine. pikmin!.jpg|Japan Only Pikmin stands Pikmin! 2.jpg|Another picture of the Pikmin stands. The japan only Yellow Pikmin Stands.jpg|Japan only Yellow Pikmin Stands Olimar and Louie plushies.jpg|Olimar and Louie plushies Plush Toys Unkown 2001 pikmin plushies, There is currently not much information available about these Pikmin plushes; they are reported to have been made by Sega''needed'' and that they were made in 2001. They are around 100cm in length and there is a flower Yellow Pikmin, a leaf Red Pikmin and a bud Blue Pikmin. Pikmin plushies were also released in 2004. All five Pikmin colors were available with either a flower, bud, or leaf. A Captain Olimar, Louie, and a Red Bulborb were also available as plushies. Every plush except Olimar and Louie have been re-released in Japan for Pikmin 3. Olimar and Louie are currently the rarest of the group. As of summer 2013, a new smaller 13cm pikmin are being released in Japan by Sanei. Three new storage Pikmin are part of this set. This includes a Red Pikmin with a box, a Blue Pikmin with a mug, and a Yellow Pikmin with a cup. Additionally, in 2014, a series of World of Nintendo plushies was released. In Wave 2, there were Red & Yellow Pikmin. Banpresto released a few Pikmin plushes. These plushes are very obscure, unique, and rare. So far, it is known that the set includes a Red Pikmin, a Yellow Pikmin, a Blue Pikmin, and a Dwarf Red Bulborb. Made by Taito were only made available in Japan. There is a Red, Yellow, and Blue, and they stand 5-inches tall. They can be pushed into and partially pulled out of their dirt holders allowing them to be pluck-able Pikmin. * Images-8.jpeg Pikmin mascot.jpg redpikminplush.jpg|The World Of Nintendo Red Pikmin. Clothing Various Pikmin hats and Pikmin towels are available. These hats were worn by E3 2013 staff, and Japan is selling them as a set of 3. During the 2nd phase of merch, a Pikmin towel was introduced. Offical Pikmin hats.jpg|Pikmin hats. Pikmin cloth towel.jpg|A Pikmin towel. Gamecube Bundle The Japanese version of Pikmin 2 came with a Gamecube bundle, Consisting of a silver GameCube and controller, an extra green Pikmin themed controller, and Pikmin 2, a long with a Purple Pikmin plushy. Pikmin Books A few Japanese novels have been written about the Pikmin ''series, and there are ''Pikmin and Pikmin 2 guides. Also, a book to learn how to read with Pikmin was released. Suction Cup Figurines Suction cup figurines were released for the first Pikmin game. They are even more rare than the Pikmin figures released by Agatsuma. School and Office Supplies These include tin pencil cases, markers, erasers, stickers, pens, pencils, notebooks, files, paper, pencil toppers, and mechanical pencil leads. Among the merchandise following Pikmin 3's release, Pikmin Business card holders were released in Japan available in different variations. Tomy also released Pikmin rubber bands, Pikmin adhesive tape, and Pikmin mini Notepads. Feburary 2, 2014 Pikmin calculators made by Ban Dai in colaboration with Chara home goods made two different styles of calculators. Also, there were Pikmin 3 Stickers made for a calendar. They would show grocery shopping and playing sports. Pikmin buisness card holder.jpg|Pikmin business card holder. Pikmin rubberband.jpg|Pikmin rubber bands. Pikmin adhesive tape.jpg|Pikmin decorative tape. Pikmin mini notepad.jpg|Pikmin mini-notepads. Pikmin calculator.jpg|Pikmin style calculators Pikmin calander stickers.jpg|Pikmin 3 calander sticker sheet Pikmin calander stickers 2 .jpg|close up of Pikmin calander sheet pikmin stickers.jpg|Standard Pikmin Stickers ThCAMA38I0.jpg|''Pikmin 2'' school supplies. 90px-PikminPencilLead.jpg|''Pikmin 2'' pencil leads. Keychains & Cell Phone Straps A set of Pikmin keychains were released in 2001, this included Olimar, three Pikmin colors, and three pellet colors. Three Pikmin key chain/cell phone strap products were also released for Pikmin 2. One depicting Olimar and a Red Pikmin, one of the President and a Bulbmin, and one of Louie and a White Pikmin. Along with the release of Pikmin 3, new Pikmin "keyrings" were released. This includes every Pikmin type (Except purple and white) carrying fruit. The Winged Pikmin, Rock Pikmin, and Blue Pikmin were available as a bonus you got with a preorder of Pikmin 3 at a European store called GAME. The red and Yellow Pikmin were Club Nintendo exclusives only available in Europe. Takara Tomy Arts is releasing new Pikmin ''Keychains in Japan as of Summer 2013. There are 9 possible sets to get, these include Olimar with one Pikmin. The Pikmin will either be Red, Blue, or Yellow, and have a leaf, bud, or flower. Pikmin 3 Keychains were also released, coming with three of each type of pikmin in leaf, bud, and flower form. They were only released in Japan and remote places in Europe. In Mid-December of 2013 A Japanese only Pikmin Key chain set for the release of Pikmin 3 All of the Pikmin types are represented. They are all made of soft rubber and bend very easily. These were common to find in Japanese Dollar Stores. Pikminmascot.jpg|Keychains for ''Pikmin. Pikmin strap 03.jpg|''Pikmin 2'' cell phone straps and keychains. Pikmin key.jpg|''Pikmin 3'' keychains. Pikmin keychain.jpg|Pikmin assorted keychains E-Cards and Pikmin Character Cards There are 6 types of Pikmin e-cards, which are the original Pikmin colours and their onions. The three color groups (red, yellow, and blue) unlock puzzle games buried deep in the recesses of the Pikmin 2 game by using Nintendo's Pikmin 2 Puzzle e-cards (requires the use of an E-card reader). The three games are as follows: Hikkonuki Pikmin The player must pluck every Pikmin from the ground. Tekuteku Pikmin Control the Pikmin moving in the same direction and try to get them into the goal. Tsunagete Pikmin Move panels around to create a path for the Pikmin so that they can reach a goal. Pikmin Character Cards Pikmin Character cards were released after Pikmin 3 by Takara Tomy and come packaged with one Pikmin card and a gummy candy. These Pikmin 3 character cards were released in February 24, 2014 in Japan only, they come with 3 cards and there are 20 cards in all. Pikmin2E-reader01sm.jpg|The Pikmin e-Reader cards (series 1). Pikmincharactercards.jpg|''Pikmin 3'' character cards. pikmin 3 cards box.jpg|Pikmin 3 Character cards pikmin 3 cards.jpg|Pikmin 3 character cards ''Pikmin 3 Preorder Exclusives EB games offered an exclusive ''Pikmin Clock in a Can ''with ''Pikmin 3 preorders. A European store called GAME offered 1 of 3 keyring with any Pikmin 3 ''preorder. You could choose from a Winged Pikmin, a Rock Pikmin, and a Blue Pikmin. Bonus 20130711 pikmin3 large v2.jpg|The preorder exclusive ''Pikmin 3 clock in a can distributed by EB games. Pikmin keyring.jpg|Keychains given out by GAME. ''Pikmin 3 Patches There were also ''Pikmin 3 patches representing the 3 original Pikmin colors given away at various locations such as E3, and the "Play Pikmin 3 early" Gamestop event. Club Nintendo Merchandise For members that achieved Platinum status for the 2012-2013, Nintendo offered a bundle of three posters as a prize. These posters included a The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD ''one, a Year of Luigi themed one, and a ''Pikmin 3 ''one. Nintendo offered a Pikmin tote bag as well. The product was available the day ''Pikmin 3 ''was released in America. On the bag, it features a phrase that reads: ''"Pikmin tote, attack, multiply, become snacks..." The Red and Yellow Pikmin keyrings were released as Club Nintendo exclusives in Europe only. A Pikmin themed T shirt was released as a Club Nintendo reward in Japan. At the tail end of 2014, one variation of a 3DS 18-card game case was available to members in North America that featured Pikmin. It came with three interchangeable sleeves that were double-sided with either Mario or Pikmin prints. Pikmin 3 Models.jpg|The Pikmin 3 poster. PikminTote.png|The Pikmin Tote. Redyellowkeyring.jpg|Club Nintendo exclusive keyrings. JPtshirt.jpg|The Japan-exclusive Pikmin 3 t-shirt. 20170710 192249.jpg|One side of the Pikmin sleeve from the 18-card case. 20170710 192122.jpg|The other side of the Pikmin sleeve from the 18-card case. Pikmin Swing Mascots Takara Tomy released Pikmin Swing Mascots (Pikmin Mascot Furu) licensed by Nintendo, which are rubbery toy Pikmin that come in plastic pots that can wiggle back and forth when shaken. They also fit into an earphone jack. The pot is brown and has Pikmin written on it. Inside the pot is a brown hard plastic made to look like dirt. They are each about 3 inches tall, and consist of a red, yellow, or blue pikmin, each with either a leaf, bud, or flower, totaling to 9 different variants. The flowers/leafs/buds and eyes are not a different color, but a solid color, which is determined by the color of the Pikmin. They can be purchased by the box, which contains 10 of them. Kitchen Utensils and Bowls The following are various forks and bowls for'' Pikmin 3. It was made by Hasepro, and is currently only available in Japan and on various websites. Pikmin 1 rice bowl.jpg|Pikmin 1 childrens rice bowl pikmin 1 childresn cup.jpg|Pikmin 1 childrens cup Pikmin rice bowl.jpg|Pikmin 3 rice bowl Pikmin 3 childrens cup.jpg|Pikmin 3 childrens cup Pikmin girls cup.jpg|Pikmin (girls) cup Pikmin childrens fork set.jpg|Pikmin 3 fork set (boy) & (girl) Pikmin spoon.jpg|Pikmin 3 Spoon set Home Decor A company named Deco has made decal stickers to be placed on light switches and other highly visiable areas. They come in only one color (Black) and they do come in all variations from all of the Pikmin games. In Feburary of 2014 a metal tin for Tissues were found in japanese store called Don Quotes. Pikmin decal.jpg|Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin light switch decoration. Pikmin decal 2.jpg|Purple and White Pikmin light switch decoration. Pikmin decal 3.jpg|Rock and Winged Pikmin light switch decoration. Pikmin tissue.jpg|''Pikmin 3 tissue box cover. Pikmin Party Gifts These Pikmin party favors were sold in 2001 in Japan only, as Party dome. There are 5 different types of party favors: #Red + Pellet #Yellow + Pellet #Blue + Pellet #Red + Mushroom Pikmin #Blue + Yellow red pikmin party supplies.jpg|Red + Pellet largeest Pikmin party supplies.jpg|Yellow + Pellet large blue pikmin supplies.jpg|Blue + Pellet Larger Pikmin party supplies.jpg|Red + Mushroom Pikmin Large pikmin party supplies.jpg|Blue + Yellow Category:Real-world